Toffee Eyes
by livetheechelon
Summary: It wouldn't ever be fine. Finn wasn't gay.. This is my first ever fan fiction and I would love it if you guys would give me some constructive criticism, don't be too harsh, but submit ideas and opinions! :D
1. Cheerleader's Shoes

Kurt's heart raced.

His eyes glittered.

His cheek flushed a deep shade of red.

Finn, his crush was walking towards him, high in his stride, smiling that adorable lopsided smile.

Kurt admired him. Looking at him intensely. Those deep brown eyes. Like dark toffee.

The thought of it made Kurt lick his lips unconsciously.

But Finn walked past him.

Just like that.

Kurt turned around, upset, watching Finn, the tall quarter-back walk towards a blonde girl.

Quinn.

He watched as the jock leant down and kissed her gently.

Oh, how he longed to be in the cheerleader's shoes.

Well, he partially was, he thought to himself, as he looked down at his feet, seeing the fashionable pumps.

Kurt looked at the couple longingly, distraught.

It was too much to bear, so he looked away quickly, setting eyes on his best friend, Mercedes.

While she chatted about some new clothes designs, and how her brothers were in New York, he couldn't keep the image of Finn and Quinn out of his head.

He felt tears well in his eyes.

Couldn't Karofsky just walk by, and slushie him, hiding the tears that were sprouting?

But Karofsky never showed up.

A tear ran down his cheek.

Kurt ran.

He slammed open the doors to the girls' bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, weeping.

Mercedes followed in his steps, into the bathroom, asking him what was wrong.

Kurt didn't reply.

The only noises he made were his quiet whimpers.

Mercedes dabbed his eyes softly, comforting him.

He just wanted someone to hold him.

That 'someone' being Finn Hudson.

But Mercedes was the only one around, and she was his best friend, so he hugged her tightly, his head resting on her shoulder.

She kept telling him it would be okay, that everything was fine.

But everything wasn't fine.

It wouldn't ever be fine.

Finn wasn't gay.

And he was with Quinn, the most popular girl in the school.

Who would settle for someone like him?

No one, he thought. That's who.

But that was 6 months ago.


	2. Broken

Kurt walked into the Club's room and took his normal seat next to Mercedes.

They discussed the subject of Quinn's pregnancy.

Why did Quinn lie?

Noah was the baby's dad, not Finn.

Why was it a secret?

In the middle of the conversation, Kurt saw Finn storm into the room, his eyes now not like toffee, but they were the raging eyes of a predator.

He watched as Finn made his way over to Puck and hit him.

Kurt gasped.

Mr Schue split them up with some effort and yelled, trying to make the teenagers listen.

Finn ran out of the room.

Quinn, was in tears.

All Kurt heard was shouts, too much for his precious ears.

He decided to go to the girls' bathroom again to cool down.

But on the way, he saw Finn, crouched in a corner.

The boy looked tiny, and small.

A heap of tears and anger.

Kurt stood, motionless, looking at the result of months of lies and hurt.

He watched as Finn hit the lockers, the metal sound ringing out through the halls.

What could he do?

Kurt walked closer to Finn.

"Finn..." He whispered.

Finn looked up at Kurt, his eyes red and puffy.

His eyes were not toffee coloured, not predatory, but those of a lost puppy.

"Kurt..."

Kurt sat down, hesitantly next to the quarter-back.

"A-are you...okay?" Kurt asked.

He knew this was the wrong question to ask, but he didn't know what else to say.

You couldn't really blame him.

No answer came from Finn.

"Do...you want to t-talk about it?"

Finn looked at Kurt deeply and shut his eyes.

"It...Its SO HARD!"

Finn slammed his hands against the lockers again, Kurt staring at him, sadly, with a bit of confusion.

Kurt would never damage his hands like that.

His soft baby hands.

Kurt looked down and replied solemnly.

"I know...I know..."

He softly placed a hand on the taller boys' firm shoulder hesitantly.

Finn didn't move, and just kept his eyes closed.

"No... NOBODY KNOWS!" He shouted.

Kurt quickly removed his hand from Finn's shoulder, in slight shock. He knew that Finn was angry, and he should've expected it, but it still took him by surprise.

"I...I'm sorry..." Kurt whispered, his eyes welling up.

"Nobody's sorry. Nobody cares about anything in my life."

Finn stood up and walked quickly out of the school's doors.

All that Kurt did was look into the distance and cry, feeling the jock's pain.


	3. Stirrup Pants

Kurt sat at home watching football with his dad.

He, himself, wasn't really watching it, he was just commenting on how there's never an excuse for stirrup pants.

Burt just watched, pretending to listen to his son's "interesting" debate.

There was a knock at the door.

Kurt stood up and opened it wearily.

And there stood him.

Finn.

Finn Hudson.

In front of his house.

At his door.

All Kurt could do was smile like an idiot and gesture for him to come in.

Finn smiled in appreciation and kept his head down.

"Thanks Kurt..."

Kurt nodded, his cheeks turning red.

Burt quickly turned his head, wondering who was there.

He saw his son and a tall boy.

Was the stranger Kurt's boyfriend?

Burt stood up, preparing himself to speak to Kurt's "partner" who seemed a little too tall for him.

But, height could never stop love, so he walked towards the two and held out his hand.

"Burt Hummel. I'm Kurt's dad..."

And before Burt could say any more, or shake Finn's hand, Kurt told Finn to go to his room.

Burt was confused.

"Umm...Kurt?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Weren't you going to introduce me to your...boyfriend?"

Kurt's eyes widened, showing a similarity between him and a tree frog.

"No...no... He's j-just a friend dad..."

Burt nodded, still wondering if Kurt had told him the truth, and sat back down to watch the rest of the game.

Kurt walked to his room and saw Finn, sat down on one of his pearly white chairs.

Finn still looked quite upset.

He looked rough, like he hadn't slept in days.

Finn began to speak, and Kurt listened to his problems, taking it all in, and helping Finn cope.

And then, at the end of the talk.

Finn stood up.

And hugged Kurt.

It wasn't one of the normal man hugs he gave the soprano.

It was a full on, snugly hug.

Kurt felt like his face was burning.

He just couldn't stop himself from blushing.

Finn noticed this and asked if Kurt was okay.

"Umm...I'm fine... It was just a bit tight...And I couldn't breathe..." He lied.

"Oh... Sorry man..."

Kurt nodded and smiled, then watched Finn wave, walk out of the bedroom, and out of the Hummel's house.

He thought to himself for a while.

Stirrup pants are so stupid, but Finn Hudson would look SO hot in them.


	4. Envy

Kurt walked into school, like usual.

He smiled to himself, thinking of someone.

Finn was on his mind.

He stood leaning against the locker, gazing at the taller stud.

Mercedes just stood there, a little confused at why the soprano had such a dreamy look on his face.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face and Kurt quickly met eyes with the diva.

"Oh…sorry Merce…"

Mercedes just rolled her eyes, linked arms with her best friend and walked into glee club together.

They sat down at the back, with Tina.

The threesome chatted about their homes and houses', Kurt in particular, was very excited.

The kicker smiled and blushed a rosy pink when Finn walked into the room.

Finn smiled back at the 16 year old and sat down next to Rachel Berry.

The girl that thought she had it all.

Kurt's adorable smile quickly turned into a frown as the mezzo-soprano rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

The firm shoulder that Kurt had once rested his hand on.

It felt like it was his property to touch, and his property only.

All the time, Kurt laid his eyes on the male-lead.

Jealousy filled his small body, envy showing in his ocean eyes.

After Glee Club had finished for the day

Kurt stormed out of the room, his small Alexander McQueen satchel, swinging about slowly.

He strutted out of the school doors and rushed home to the comfort of his own home.

He had to get ready to guide his father to the Parents Evening that night.

Kurt had a plan.

It would satisfy both him and his father.


End file.
